


Fanfic ideas?

by Summerpearls



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerpearls/pseuds/Summerpearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello. Please leave your ideas in the comments please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic ideas?

Hello. I'm new to ao3 and I was wondering if you guys have any ideas on what you would like to read. Please leave ideas in the comments. Thanks


End file.
